Dirty Little Secret
by forensicsfan
Summary: Chapters modified per reader request...Nick and Sara decide to take a few days of vacation after attending a forensic seminar in Seattle.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them, didn't create them, no one gives me vast sums of money for writing these, you get the picture.  
  
Pairing: My favorite flirts, Nick and Sara of course.  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Summary: After attending a seminar on forensic psychology in Seattle, our favorite CSIs decide to take a few vacation days and explore the surrounding area. Will they find out each other's dirty little secret?  
  
***********************************  
  
It had begun innocently enough. Each CSI had to attend a conference for continuing education once a year. Everyone else had already attended one, and Grissom thought that it would be beneficial if Nick and Sara met their requirement by attending a seminar on forensic psychology offered by the Green River Task Force in Seattle. Of course, Seattle in October wasn't everyone's idea of a vacation destination, but since they both also had some vacation coming, Grissom had okayed a few days of vacation after the seminar was over.  
  
The seminar was interesting enough. The task force had culled years worth of evidence to track down a notorious killer, responsible for the murders of perhaps forty women over a period of years. The killer himself, who looked more like the middle aged man next door than a deranged madman, had provided detectives with many important details and had provided insight into his psyche as a way to escape the death penalty.  
  
Now that the seminar was over, they had decided to take one of the many ferries that traversed Puget Sound over to San Juan Island where they had rented a two bedroom cabin on the beach. The day was blustery, but not raining, a fact that somehow surprised them both, since it had been raining since they arrived in Seattle. Most people who did not live in or near Seattle had the impression that it never stopped raining. After they had checked out of the hotel where the seminar was, they drove their rental car about two hours north to Anacortes where they caught the ferry to San Juan Island. The ferry ride itself last about four hours and by the time they pulled into the dock, they both were amazed by the scenery they had been witness to. The ferry had actually had to stop for twenty minutes as a pod of Orca whales had swam into its path.  
  
They stopped and picked up a few groceries in the town of Friday Harbor near the ferry dock before they drove around the island to the cabin they had rented. By the time they got there, they were both tired, but not exhausted. They grinned at the promise of kayaking. The proprietor of the cabin had indicated that they had several to rent out, and although October was pushing it in terms of weather for kayaking, it was still doable.  
  
Nick and Sara made a simple dinner of spaghetti, salad, and French bread. After they finished dinner, they decided to go for a walk on the beach and watch the sun set.  
  
Nick didn't think he'd seen Sara that relaxed or happy in a long time. She had a huge grin etched on her face. He chuckled as he watched her.  
  
She turned to him with a quizzical expression. "What?"  
  
"You just seem to be so relaxed. I don't think I've ever seen you like this, Sar." Nick commented smiling.  
  
Nick and Sara were good friends. They spent a lot of time together outside of work and had become each others sounding boards.  
  
She grinned at him. "It's just so beautiful here and quiet."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't expect that it would be this pretty either. It's a lot different than Vegas, that's for sure."  
  
They headed back to the cabin and decided to watch a movie. About fifteen minutes into the movie, they both fell asleep. Nick woke as the credits were rolling. Sara's head rested on his shoulder. "Hey, Sar. Wake up; it's time to go to sleep."  
  
She yawned and lifted her head from his shoulder. With a hint of sarcasm in her voice she glanced over at Nick. "That was some movie. Remind me to buy a copy of that in case I get insomnia."  
  
Nick laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you in the morning." He stood up and made his way into one of the bedrooms, pulling his shirt off over his head as he went.  
  
Sara found herself staring after him, wondering all of a sudden what the rest of his body looked like. She shook her head, but couldn't get the image out of her mind. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had a date in quite a while, or that they'd already spent two solid days together at a seminar, or maybe because they'd spent a few hours in the car and then sitting together on the ferry, but for whatever reason, she found herself lusting after her friend and coworker in her mind. She pulled herself off the couch and made her way into the other bedroom.  
  
As she dressed for bed in a pair of pajama pants and a spaghetti strapped tank top, she heard the water running in the bathroom. The only bathroom in the cabin was situated between their rooms. Nick was taking a shower. An image she did not need to entertain as she was trying to get carnal thoughts about him out of her mind.  
  
She crawled into bed and tried to go to sleep. The water stopped and now images of Nick in a towel entered her head. She had almost gotten it out of her head when she heard a knock at the door to her room. She lifted her head as the door cracked open.  
  
"Hey, Sar, I'm done with the bathroom if you need it." Nick stood silhouetted in the doorway. He had a towel slung low across his hips.  
  
"Thanks." Sara bit her lower lip as he closed the door behind him. She heard the door to the other bedroom open and then close. She lay there. She just couldn't take the images filtering through her mind and she found her hands running up her body and cupping her breasts through her shirt, her thumbs rubbing them to arousal. The sensations that coursed through her body left her wanting more. She pulled her shirt over her head and massaged her breasts again with her fingertips. She had to bite her lower lip to stop the moans that wanted to escape her lips. When she felt she couldn't take it any more, she slid her pajama pants off along with her panties and began to arouse herself as she thought of Nick in the other room, wondering what it would be like if it was him touching her instead, him bringing her to the heights of physical ecstasy. When she finished she turned over on her stomach and hugged her pillow as she tried to catch her breath, falling asleep with the blankets twisted around her waist wondering what Nick would say if he ever found out.  
  
Nick woke early and wanted to get a head start on kayaking. He pulled himself out of bed clad in his boxers and a T-shirt and decided to wake Sara. He softly opened his bedroom door and walked across the hall. As he opened her bedroom door, he froze. Sara lay as she fell asleep, on her stomach, the blankets hitting her just below her waist revealing her bare back and a hint of the curve of her breast. One of her legs jutted out of the covers, revealing her bare leg almost up to her hip. Nick softly closed the door, but the image of a mostly naked Sara caused thoughts that he'd worked hard to push down to rise unbidden to the surface. He'd found her attractive since the day he'd met her. He'd kept his distance because he thought that Grissom had some unwritten claim to her. But as he'd gotten to know her, they had become close friends and he learned that she had finally given up on Grissom. Now that they were close friends, he wasn't sure he wanted to risk that. But that image of Sara in her bed was almost too much.  
  
He went back into his bedroom and closed the door. Biting his lower lip, he tried to suppress what his body was crying out for. He decided he'd better take a shower, a very cold shower. He moved into the bathroom and quickly shed his T-shirt and boxers. Thoughts of Sara overwhelmed him and he finally gave in to what his body craved. He brought himself to climax, with images of Sara naked in the next room running through his mind. It didn't take long for him to get release, but he still couldn't get those images out of his mind. He ran the water as cold as he could get it as he stood under the spray.  
  
When he emerged, Sara stood at the door clad in pajama pants and a spaghetti strapped tank top, a lopsided grin was etched on her face. "Boy, Stokes, two showers in less than eight hours. Getting a little vain?" She looked clearly amused.  
  
He swallowed. If she only knew what he'd been thinking just a little bit ago. He raised a single eyebrow as he stood there in his boxers and T- shirt. "You snooze, you lose, Sidle. I hear a kayak calling."  
  
"Give me five minutes." Sara smiled as she entered the bathroom. She quickly showered and changed her clothes. Ten minutes later, she emerged.  
  
Nick looked amused. "Five minutes, huh? I counted ten."  
  
She chuckled and challenged him. "I'm ready to walk out the door, are you?"  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, I even have some tasty Power Bars."  
  
She just shook her head and laughed. "Let's go, the guy at the office said if we're lucky we might get to see some whales close up."  
  
The pair headed out to the rental car, secretly wondering what the other would think if they knew their dirty little secret. 


	2. Kayaking Fiasco

"Damn, who knew that water could be that cold!" Nick was soaking wet and fortunately when he fell out of the kayak it was as he was getting out after he and Sara had spent a couple of hours paddling around the shoreline of a park known as Whale Watch Park hoping to see one of the local pods of Orca whales.  
  
It was all Sara could do to not burst out laughing. "You should be glad you didn't fall in out there."  
  
Nick thought about that for a moment and he nodded with a serious expression on his face. "You're damn straight, a person could catch hypothermia and die out there."  
  
"In about fifteen minutes." Sara agreed.  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up. "Fifteen minutes?"  
  
She nodded. "I read it somewhere. You can get hypothermia in about fifteen minutes. The water up here is cold all year round, oh, except there is this place up in British Columbia that they call the Sunshine Coast. I guess in the summer the water can be as warm as in Southern California in some spots."  
  
Nick laughed. "You are a walking encyclopedia." He began to shiver and swore under his breath.  
  
Sara looked at him with some concern. "We can return the kayaks later, you need to get warm or you will catch hypothermia."  
  
Nick just nodded in agreement and climbed into the passenger seat of the rental car as Sara hoisted the kayaks onto the roof rack and fastened them on. She drove them the short distance back to the cabin and Nick hurriedly rushed inside to start a fire in the fireplace.  
  
As Sara came in behind him, she raised an amused eyebrow. "Didn't you ever attend the Boy Scouts or anything?"  
  
He glanced at her slightly perplexed. "What do you mean?" He continued shivering as he put wood into the fireplace.  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her body and tilted her head slightly. "You need to get those wet clothes off and get in the shower to warm up. Thankfully, we're not in the middle of no where because the other method might be a little uncomfortable."  
  
Nick pealed his jacket off and hung it on a chair in front of the fireplace. He kicked his shoes off as well. "What other method?" He had a perplexed look on his face.  
  
Sara cleared her throat and glanced away, trying to hide the embarrassed smile tugging at her lips. "Uh, body heat."  
  
Nick chuckled softly. "Oh." He noticed Sara's embarrassed expression. "I don't know, I've never found shared body heat uncomfortable."  
  
Heat flushed Sara's face. She pointed toward the bathroom and raised both of her eyebrows. "Shower. Now."  
  
Nick pulled his wet shirt off over his head and glanced back at Sara for a moment as he headed into the bathroom. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
As Nick entered the bathroom and shut the door, he let out a long slow breath. Images of sharing his body heat with Sara flashed through his mind. He tried to stifle a groan as his body immediately responded to that thought. He turned the shower on and pulled the rest of his wet clothes off and then climbed in. As much as he could use a cold shower for all the lust going through his mind, his body needed the hot water to warm his core temperature. As the water coursed over his body, slowly warming him, he wondered what it would be like to share it with Sara, to have her in there with him. Again, his body made it's desire known and he gave in and began to massage himself as he allowed himself to fantasize about sharing his body and it's associated heat with Sara. Release came too soon, and he found himself still thinking about her. It was difficult to suppress his desire when the water was so warm. Nick wondered what Sara would say if he knew how much he wanted her, how much he thought about her. She would never know though. He was going to keep his dirty little secret to himself.  
  
As soon as Nick had disappeared into the bathroom, Sara collapsed onto the couch and bit her lower lip. She could kick herself for telling Nick about the other way to treat hypothermia. Although, it did have a certain appeal. The man was sexy as hell and seeing him take his shirt off again had caused her to entertain carnal thoughts about him once more. She knew he'd be in the shower for a while trying to get warm. She needed to cool off, just the thought of Nick naked in the shower was enough to turn her on. She tossed her coat onto the chair next to the couch and lay back on the couch and closed her eyes trying to get Nick out of her mind. It wasn't working, it just made her want him more. She slid her hands up to cup her breasts and began teasing them through the fabric of her shirt. Biting her lower lip, she unzipped her jeans and slid her hand inside and began to slide it back and forth as she aroused herself while her other hand continued massaging her breasts. Thoughts of sharing her body heat with Nick ran through her head.  
  
She noticed that the water had stopped and quickly pulled her hand out of her jeans and zipped them back up, rolling onto her side on the couch and trying to act natural. Nick emerged a few moments later with a towel slung low on his hips. Sara had to bite her lower lip as she looked at him.  
  
Nick paused and glanced at her curiously. "You feeling ok?"  
  
Sara cleared her throat softly. "Uh, yeah, I think I'm just a little tired."  
  
Nick smiled. "Why don't you take a nap. I'll make us something to eat."  
  
"Good idea." Sara replied probably too quickly. She slowly sat up on the couch, hoping her legs weren't feeling too rubbery before she stood up and casually walked into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and closed her eyes. If she'd had carnal thoughts before, they were even worse now that she'd seen him standing there in that towel. She lay down on the bed and unzipped her jeans, sliding them down a bit so she could finish what she'd started in the other room.  
  
As she lay there panting, she heard a soft knock on her door. A wave of panic washed over her and she quickly pulled her jeans up and zipped them back up. "Yeah?"  
  
Nick slowly opened the door and poked his head in. "You weren't sleeping yet were you?"  
  
She propped herself up on her elbows and shook her head. "No." Sara registered in her mind that he had gotten dressed. She ushered up a prayer of thanks.  
  
"I just wanted to see what you wanted to eat. Breakfast or lunch?" He grinned at her.  
  
She laughed. "As long as there's no meat in it, I don't care."  
  
"Ok, T-bone steak coming up." He winked at her before he closed the door.  
  
She lay back on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. If he only knew. Well if he knew, she'd die, of that she was sure. The last thing he needed to know was that he was the object of her sexual fantasies. But he would never know. It would be her dirty little secret. 


	3. Cookies

Sara looked at Nick incredulously. "How in the hell did you learn how to cook like this?" She put another forkful of the concoction Nick had made into her mouth.  
  
He chuckled at her. "You make it sound like I've just discovered a new planet, Sara. My mom and my six sisters weren't going to let me out of the house without learning a thing or two. Believe it or not, I can even sew on a button."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "This is really good."  
  
He grinned. "Thanks."  
  
They continued eating and when they finished, Nick picked up the dishes and took them over to the sink.  
  
Sara giggled. "Wonders never cease, he even does dishes."  
  
Nick just shook his head and laughed as he held up a fork and pointed it at her. "Yeah, but I don't do windows."  
  
Sara leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms in front of her body. "What should we do now? I'm going to assume that you don't want to go kayaking again." There was a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
Nick chuckled. "You'd be correct. We probably should return the kayaks and get some more food."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we buy enough when we came in on the ferry?"  
  
Nick smiled. "Not if I'm going to make chocolate chip cookies."  
  
Sara started laughing. "You can make chocolate chip cookies?"  
  
He nodded. "What's so funny about that? I'm a little too old to be getting care packages from my mom. If I wanted her cookies without going all the way to Texas, I had to learn how to make them myself."  
  
"Ok, Betty." She started laughing again.  
  
Nick arched his eyebrows. "As in Crocker?"  
  
Sara nodded. She was laughing so hard she couldn't get a word out.  
  
"If you keep that up, you're not getting any." Nick tried to look stern.  
  
"Ok." She dissolved into laughter again, finally covering her mouth with her hand to try and stop laughing.  
  
"You're asking for it, Sidle." Nick set the dishes into the dish rack and made his way around the counter toward her with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
Sara stopped laughing and scooted her chair back and stood up, putting the chair between her and Nick. "And just what are you up to, Stokes?"  
  
"I'll give you a reason to laugh." Nick edged around the table a grin spreading across his face as Sara slowly backed away, the hint of a smile playing at her lips.  
  
Sara turned and tried to run around the couch, but Nick tackled her and they both sprawled out across the couch, Nick resting on top of Sara. He began to tickle her.  
  
Sara dissolved into to giggles. "Hey, stop. No fair. Ok, I need to breathe. Nicky!"  
  
Nick finally stopped tickling her, but still had her pinned beneath him. As he hovered above her, his face just inches from hers, an amused grin crossed his face. Sara raised a single eyebrow and gave him an 'I dare you' expression. Suddenly, Nick had an overwhelming desire to kiss her, and as he contemplated it for a moment, his body began responding to the proximity of hers underneath him.  
  
Sara's face registered momentary shock as she felt something hard pressing against her thigh.  
  
"Sorry." Nick pulled himself off the couch and looked away from Sara. "I'm gonna go to the store." Nick was embarrassed as hell as he went over and picked up the keys to the rental car off the counter before heading out the front door of the cabin.  
  
Sara didn't look back at Nick. She thought if he could see her face it would reveal her thoughts, and right now, she did not want him knowing how much she was turned on.  
  
Nick walked out toward the car and looked at the water. Damn, he wished he could control his hormones sometimes. It had been a while since he'd even been with a woman. After Kristy Hopkins was murdered he began to take life a little more seriously. He wasn't so casual about jumping into bed with someone anymore. Not that he would deny himself the pleasure, he just hadn't met anyone in a very long time that he wanted to be with. Except Sara. Sara was different because he knew her and they were friends. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to screw up a good thing. But he craved her, he wanted her badly. Everything in his body wanted to touch her, taste her, and hold her. If she had any idea what he was thinking. Of course, she now knew that she turned him on. That was a little hard to hide after he'd become aroused on the couch right on top of her. The look on her face made him cringe.  
  
Sara closed her eyes as she lay on the couch trying to control her heart rate. Nick had gotten hard over her. Damn. That was not something she'd expected. She had no idea that he could get turned on by her, that he found her attractive. Of course, he was a man, and sometimes they could get turned on by a light bulb. It didn't take much. But there was no denying that Nick had been aroused by her. Of course it may have just been the sum total of her body parts as a woman that had done that, but in any case, as a result she was feeling extremely turned on and now Nick was headed to the store.  
  
Damn she was hot. She threw all caution to the wind and slid her shirt up to expose her bra. She cupped her breasts in her hands through the fabric of her bra and began to rub her thumbs over them as the tips became hardened. She didn't even bother to suppress the groans that the sensations produced, knowing that Nick was no where nearby as she had thoughts of him running through her head as she moved her hands over her body. She unzipped her jeans and pulled them down past her butt before sliding her hand between her legs. She moved against her hand imaging what it would be like if Nick was the one touching her, if Nick was the one causing her to gasp and moan his name.  
  
She didn't hear the door open until it was too late.  
  
Nick had decided that he was going to apologize for what happened earlier before he went to the store. He didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them since they still had another couple of days before they headed back to Vegas. The last thing he had expected to see as he walked in the door was Sara giving herself a little self love while moaning his name. To say the least, he was immediately aroused. He stopped in his tracks and his mouth gaped open in shock.  
  
A look of complete mortification crossed Sara's face as she quickly removed her hand and began tugging her pants back up. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.  
  
The complete awkwardness of the situation made the tension in the room thicker than anything either of them had ever experienced.  
  
As Sara pulled herself up from the couch and tried to slowly walk toward her bedroom, Nick tried to break the tension. "You know, that's a whole lot more fun with two."  
  
She glanced up at him for a moment and then looked back at the floor. "Uh, excuse me, I'm going to go pack now so I can move to Canada or Tajikistan or somewhere that I don't have to look you in the eye ever again."  
  
As she started to walk toward her bedroom, Nick crossed the room and caught her by the arm. "Hey."  
  
She glanced up at him.  
  
He smiled softly at her. "Was I good?"  
  
She turned her gaze downward, the color in her face rising. It was then that she noticed the telltale bulge in his pants. Desire course through her body as she looked up at him. "Do you want to find out?" Her voice was husky.  
  
Nick swallowed hard as he searched her face to see if she was sure about what she was saying. Her actions spoke louder than words as she reached over and unzipped his pants. Nick crushed her against his body and captured her lips in a scorching kiss. They stumbled toward Sara's bedroom leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. The fantasies they'd entertained in their minds for the last couple of days fueled the desire they now played out between the sheets.  
  
As they lay tangled together in the sheets, flesh on flesh, they tried to catch their breaths.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." A huge grin spread across Nick's face.  
  
Sara raised a curious eyebrow. "And just how long have you been wanting to get me into bed, Mr. Stokes?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "About as long as I've known you."  
  
She smiled softly. "And you never said a word." Sara rested her head against his chest for a moment. "You know, I would have had to move to Canada or Mongolia if we hadn't ended up in here. I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my entire life."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Who knew that Sara Sidle had such a dirty little secret. I would have never guessed you wanted to get into my pants."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well it sounds like you've wanted to get into mine for quite a while." A smirk crossed her face. "Don't tell me you've never fantasized about me like that?"  
  
Nick grinned. "Actually, I have, quite frequently, in fact."  
  
She giggled. "I guess I wasn't the only one with a dirty secret."  
  
Nick pulled her into a kiss and rolled them over. As he broke the kiss he grinned down at her. "Do you have any idea how much of a turn on that was catching you like that?"  
  
Sara tried to restrain a grin. "Well, I think it's more fun with two." 


	4. Home

As Nick drove the car onto the ferry for the return trip to Anacortes, Sara glanced over at him. "I don't know about you, but that was one of the best vacations I've had in a long time." Nick chuckled as he set the parking brake and turned off the ignition. "We didn't see a lot of the island, Sar." He grinned at the memory. They had spent most of the rest of the time they were there in a handful of places; one of the beds, the shower, or in front of the fire.  
  
Sara giggled. "I saw what I wanted to." With a mischievous glint in her eye she reached over and slid her hand up his inner thigh.  
  
Nick sucked his breath in. "Don't start something we can't finish, Sidle."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, sliding her hand back down his leg and squeezed his knee. "Ok."  
  
He grinned at her as she pulled away. "Damn, Sara, how in the hell am I going to wait until we get back to Vegas?"  
  
She looked at him with a coy expression as she leaned over and whispered in his ear with a seductive tone in her voice. "Ever joined the mile high club, Nicky?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "Sara, this is going to be sheer torture, we still have a four hour ferry ride and then a two hour drive to the airport."  
  
Sara just grinned at him devilishly. "Yes, but everyone is getting out of their cars and going upstairs."  
  
Nick closed his eyes and smiled. "You are an evil woman."  
  
Sara laughed. "And you love it."  
  
He glanced over at her. "Yes, I do. I never would have guessed that you'd be quite like this."  
  
Sara slid her hand back up his inner thigh. "Mmm, well, I'm full of surprises." She leaned over and kissed him again.  
  
Nick closed his eyes and let out a groan as her fingers brushed against him. Nick slid his seat back and Sara crawled over and straddled his lap. For the next hour or so, they found very creative ways to touch and taste as much of each other as possible without removing their clothing. They finally made their way up to the passenger decks and held each other as they sat on a bench just taking in the scenery for the remainder of the trip, occasionally exchanging a soft kiss.  
  
The day was a bit blustery, but still beautiful in the San Juan Islands. The ferry threaded it's way through the Straight of Juan de Fuca toward Anacortes. They caught a glimpse of a pod of Orca whales off the starboard side of the vessel and seagulls seemed to trail along with the ferry like a kite on the end of a string.  
  
They arrived at the airport and waited another hour to just get through security, finally getting settled into their seats near the rear of the aircraft. Once they were in the air and the seatbelt signs were turned off, Sara looked over at Nick with sexy grin. "Want to get initiated?"  
  
He chuckled. "How in the hell am I going to be able to work crime scenes with you?"  
  
After the initial throng of passengers needing to use the lavatory had subsided, the pair casually squeezed themselves into the lavatory at the very rear of the plane.  
  
Nick grinned at Sara and raised an eyebrow at her. "So are there specific logistics to this, since you're the one with experience in this area?"  
  
She just waggled her eyebrows at him and unzipped her jeans. "I think you can figure it out." She leaned over and kissed him as she unzipped his pants and started pulling them down, beginning to fondle him.  
  
As Nick returned the feverish kiss he was fully aroused; he broke the kiss sliding Sara's pants down around her ankles as he sat on the toilet seat. He cupped Sara's butt and pulled her onto his lap in a straddle position. He lifted her up slightly as they joined their bodies and began moving together, trying to muffle their moans as they hit the height of pleasure, so they wouldn't be discovered.  
  
A voice came over the intercom. "This is the captain speaking. I'm afraid we'll be experiencing a little turbulence for the next twenty minutes or so. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."  
  
Sara panted against Nick as they reluctantly pulled apart. He looked at her appreciatively as she pulled her jeans back up and refastened them. She glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow. "You better pull yourself together, Stokes, or I'm going to loose control again."  
  
He grinned at her as he pulled his jeans back up and refastened them. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
They tried to casually make their way back to their seats. Those seated at the back of the plane shot them knowing glances. They refastened their seatbelts and Sara snuggled against Nick as he wrapped his arms around her. She drifted off to sleep, waking only when they had landed in Vegas.  
  
The plane had come in early despite the turbulence. Nick and Sara were the last off the plane and they slowly made their way to baggage claim where Warrick was supposed to meet them and give them a ride home.  
  
As they waited for their bags to come down the conveyor belt onto the luggage carrousel, Nick pulled Sara against him and leaned down to kiss her. She slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Nick's hands slid down and began caressing her butt as they stood there oblivious to the rest of the world around them.  
  
It wasn't until they heard a familiar voice that they finally broke apart. As they looked over, Warrick stood there with an amused expression on his face. "So I guess you both picked up a little something that you liked in Seattle." 


End file.
